Various illuminating means have been employed in the past to illuminate natural cavities within the human body in order to facilitate examination and performance of medical procedures by medical professionals. Illumination devices currently on the market employ projected, directional light. Some devices such as commercially available specula have their lighting means disposed on the lower blades of the specula where a heavy discharge, e.g., a vaginal discharge, can pool and obscure the light source. Other devices employ projected directional light, however, these illumination means merely provide illumination in a capacity limited to the area directly in front of the device or the optical fiber. These drawbacks make it difficult for medical personnel to perform examinations or procedures because their ability to see is diminished due to poor illumination.
Conventional methods of illumination in dentistry primarily consist of the use of overhead lighting or the use of head mounted lighting by dental professionals. Although these methods have been used for many years, they have many drawbacks. During dental examinations and procedures, dentists are often positioned between the light source and the patient's mouth, which blocks the light and creates shadows in the patient's mouth making it difficult to see.
It is frequently necessary in medical procedures to insert an endotracheal tube into the trachea of a patient for the purpose of performing diagnostic tests or for the introduction of some means of ventilation, oxygenation, and/or airway protection. Even in the best situations, intubation is often difficult and can give rise to complications. In many patients, establishment of the airway is particularly difficult due to morphologic anomalies such as a large tongue, excessive pharyngeal or laryngeal soft tissue, or tracheal displacement, as well as physiologic events such as laryngospasm, regurgitation of gastric materials, bleeding, or foreign bodies aspiration. These morphologic anomalies and/or events make it difficult to visualize the posterior pharyngeal area and larynx with conventional laryngoscopic maneuvers. In emergency situations, attempts to intubate such patients are difficult and time consuming. Inability to expeditiously intubate the patient and protect the airway can lead to significant hypoxemia, myocardial ischemia, and brain injury. Cases of death have also been related to complications caused by the inability to quickly and clearly see the larynx and trachea. Proper illumination is critical to safely and quickly insert an endotracheal tube into a patient.
Conventional laryngoscopes are often only able to provide illumination to the area directly in front of the blade or the optical fiber. These drawbacks make it difficult for medical personnel to perform intubations because their ability to see is diminished due to poor field of illumination.
Anoscopes are used to view the anal cavity and lower rectum. Illumination is provided with a fiber optic light pipe that provides only a spot of light that must be moved around to view the cavity. Some anoscopes are provided with fiber optic fibers arranged in a ring around the tip of the device. Such devices are very expensive to manufacture and only provide a ring of light due to the small divergence angle of the fiber optic light output, thereby poorly illuminating the cavity walls.
An inefficient waveguide in conventional devices may experience significant light loss; typically 60% of light may be lost from input to output. Such a light guide would require a high power LED to provide sufficient light. A high power LED requires a lot of power and generates significant heat, thereby requiring large batteries and bulky and inconvenient heat sinking devices and methods that add to the size and increase the difficulty of using such a device. Other high power light sources often require noisy fans, which may disturb the medical personnel conducting a surgery or medical exam.
What is needed is a more effective, simple and inexpensive means of illuminating body cavities.